ft_awakeningfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryuko Matoi
Ryuko Matoi is a Paper Blizzard and Machina Soul mage of Fairy Tail. (Played by '''Ace) Background Ryuko was born to a single mother, a strong woman who had once been a wizard herself. She taught Ryuko her own magic, Paper Magic, before she disappeared one night without any trace two years ago. Ryuko was scared, but she began to search far and wide for her mom. It was to no avail; it seemed as though she had never existed. At 16, Ryuko decided to join Fairy Tail in hopes that some day she would find out what had happened to her mother. For now, however, she is just trying to fit in at the guild and make friends. Appearance Ryuko is an eighteen year-old girl of medium height and mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs and blue eyes. Her outfit consists of a red tracksuit connected to matching red pants by suspenders, revealing a bit of her stomach. The outfit has two white stripes on either arm and one strip down the outside of her legs. A bit of a contrast, she wears white shoes with blue fronts and soles. Finally, she accessorizes with a pair of yellow-tinted sunglasses and a red scarf that ends in a strange pattern out to the right of her face. This pattern is actually magic-imbued paper, which is where she gets the paper for her magic. Personality Ryuko has a relatively simple personality: fierce and stubborn. She isn't easily afraid, and will stand her ground in a fight even if she's losing. She shows fierce determination in finding traces of her mother's disappearance. Magic '''Paper Blizzard Ryuko learned Paper Magic from her mother, who was once a powerful Mage herself. It is a Magic that allows the user to create and control multicolored sheets of papers for various effects. The Magic mainly offers a wide range of offensive abilities, but it is also capable of defense, escape, and imprisonment. The user can also morph their body into paper as well, a skill they can utilize to increase maneuverability and avoid damage. The sheets of paper used in this Magic are small and square-shaped and change color depending on the spell that the user has chosen. Unlike regular paper, the sheets are durable in a sense that they don't burn and can withstand attacks to an extent. Each sheet of paper, depending on the color, is referred to as a "God". She also seems to know Sword Magic, although to what extent is not known. Red Dance The user changes the color of her paper to red while in between their index and middle fingers and then releases it, blowing it into the wind, creating a torrent of red-colored paper towards the target. It has been referred to as the God of Flames, being unable to be affected by fire while being able to burn things itself. Orange Dance The user changes the color of her paper to orange while in between their index and middle fingers and then releases it, blowing it into the wind, creating a whirlwind of orange-colored paper towards the target. It has been referred to as the God of Confusion, wildly swirling around an area and trapping opponents inside. If they try to escape, they will be cut up by the sharp papers that encircle them. Over time, the patterns created by the paper will begin to cause them to hallucinate. Yellow Dance The user changes the color of their paper to yellow and blows it into the wind, which explodes into more pieces of yellow paper and releases light with the purpose of blinding the target. The papers are also capable of conjuring thunder to damage the target. It has been referred to be the God of Thunder. Green Dance The user releases a torrent of green-colored paper which then surround the target and turn into smoke. These papers carry a powerful poison, hampering the target's health and ability to breathe freely, and can kill the target if breathed in for too long. The effects of the poison, however, can be changed by its caster to make it a noxious smell or a knockout gas instead. It has been referred to be the God of Poison. Blue Dance The user creates a boat-like transportation from a spate of blue papers that enables them to flee from the enemy. The paper has been referred to as the God of Wind. Indigo Dance By conjuring a torrent of indigo-colored papers, the user traps their target inside of a spherical cage, where it shows a trauma that is associated with love, making their targets fazed. The paper has been referred to as the God of Love. Violet Dance The user releases a torrent of violet-colored papers that attach themselves to the target's body, rendering them immobile. The paper has been referred to as the God of Binding. Pink Dance The user creates pink papers which fly into the air and begin to rub against each other at high speeds, the friction creating sound. The high pressure of the sound created blasts back any enemies with force, damaging them as well. In Ryuko's case the sound waves are emitted as a song (Sanbika by Eir Aoi). It has been referred to as the God of Music for that reason. White Dance The user changes the color of her paper to white, creating stream of white-colored papers towards the target. It has been referred to as the God of Blizzards, being able to encase the target in ice. Grey Dance The user puts forth a large amount of gray paper that acts as a shield between the user and an assailant. However, the shield can be destroyed with enough force. The papers have been referred to as the God of Protection. Black Dance The user conjures black papers that encases their targets inside, and enables them to destroy darkness, especially when the enemy is a demon. The paper has been referred to as the God of Antidote. Paper Body The user transforms their body into a large quantity of square-formed, free-floating paper. In Ryuko's case, the paper is red in color. The user's body is reformed when the paper comes together. This makes Ryuko impervious to physical attacks even if they are magically based; the exception of course is water, which makes her paper body useless. Paper Shuriken The user hurls a number of non-colored papers towards the enemy that take the shapes of shuriken. Machina Soul Battle Form In this form, Ryuko is pictured with her armor and huge gauntlets. Her defenses are nothing to scoff at, but the truth is her real strength here is well... her strength. She's insanely powerful with her punches, and if she lands one directly, it's lights out. The downside to so much strength is a loss of speed, but hey, nobody's perfect right? Acceleration Form In this form, Ryuko wears wheels on her feet and sharp blades on her hands and she's covered in white light, aerodynamic armor. Although not as bulky defensively, the exchange is a huge increase in speed, which she can use to run circles around you - literally. In addition, her circular blades allow for quick attacks that deal damage at a moment's notice, keeping the enemy on their toes and forcing them to work hard if they plan to fight back, and she can even shoot these circular blades as needed. They can also be used to lightly defend. Shield Form In this form, Ryuko carries a giant grey shield which can produce and shoot spikes - the shield if very heavy, being very dense, so it reduces her mobility even more than her Battle Form, but this defense second to none, able to block spells of a whole 'nother caliber. The spikes are also useful, and can be shot or changed into various formations. Blast Form In this form, Ryuko can use a variety of ranged weaponry, from pistols to cannons. Grenade launchers, plasma weapons, and even energy rifles, you name it, she's got it. Her most powerful concentrated attack can be used in this form, although doing so severely drains her magic energy. Super Long Distance Anti-Material Magic Cannon The user constructs an extremely large, long-barreled cannon, complete with a power core and energy-reading meters; the cannon comes with a magical targeting scope that allows the user to accurately aim no less than 400km away from their current location. The size of the beam is enormous (roughly half the size of the hull of a ship), and it travels extremely fast. This beam is able to destroy a building with ease. Aquatic Form In this form, Ryuko wears the Deep Sea Explorer created by Dr. Vansbruck of Atlantis, a true genius with machinery. The metallic alloy that makes up the Aquatic Form can withstand well over 1,000 bars of pressure, move at speeds that exceed 150 kilometers per hour with its jet propulsion system, and carry up to 10,000 kilograms of weight, for things like excavation and recovery. It's able to withstand a shark's bite without taking a dent, and has the self-defense feature of an electric eel, able to electrocute or paralyze an opponent that comes into contact with its frame. It can also shoot spear guns from its wrists, which also have the capability of electric shock in order to capture and retrieve specimen via cables attached to the form. In addition, the water propulsion system can rotate its jets, allowing it to reverse and move in almost any direction with dexterity due to its design, which also facilitates its ability to cut through water and ice. These jets can also suck up and shoot water forward, making the propulsion system possible. It comes with sonar and a Global Positioning System and can translate the language of every underwater mammal, fish, and most invertebrates, excepting those without developed cerebrums. However, that's not all. On the back of the machine, there is a compartment in which three dark blue cylindrically oblong pod are carried. Inside are miniature torpedoes, capable at shooting forward at 200 kilometers per hour. It can be set to target anything within a 50 kilometer radius, but most importantly it's able to completely decimate a 30 meter area. Sword Magic Decapitation Mode: Sen-i-soshitsu Ryuko's blade's crescent-shaped hilt can extend into a longer two handed sword, allowing her to perform a long-range forward thrust that can drain Magic Power. This attack can only be used as a finishing move, or else it will not work, which means that it can only be used when an opponent is incapable of defending themselves. Trivia * Ryuko has a red magic motorcycle that was her mother's; she uses it to travel, as she did when she was searching for her mother. * Unbeknownst to her teammates, Ryuko is actually quite proficient with a sword. She relied much on a sword during her travels, but hasn't used one since she joined Fairy Tail a year ago. * Ryuko is actually a master at origami, and can make complex designs with ease. * Ryuko got Machina Soul fom Vi; she also became part-machine as well due to the side effects of Vi transferring herself into Ryuko's body to keep her from dying after a lethal injury. Vi lives on mechanical outfit (made of fabric, not metal, due to the effects of Ryuko's magic) called Senketsu. Category:Fairy Tail